<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Try Anything Once by TomiTransylvania</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609229">Try Anything Once</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania'>TomiTransylvania</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>SK8 the Infinity (Anime)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Bottom Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom, Dirty Talk, Exhibitionism, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Peeping, Smut, Top Nanjo Kojiro | Joe, getting caught on camera, slight degradation</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 16:30:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,319</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29609229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomiTransylvania/pseuds/TomiTransylvania</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Out with it Cherry.” he said, looking at him quickly before turning his attention back to the road in front of them. </p>
<p>“Out with what?” he asked, turning his head to face him. </p>
<p>“You’ve got a look of mischief on your face and have since we got in the car, and you’ve been quiet the entire time. That doesn’t end well for us usually.” </p>
<p>Kaoru remained quiet, refusing to answer him right away. They were almost at the abandoned mine when he finally spoke up, “I think we should fuck at S tonight.”</p>
<p>
  <i>“WHAT?!”</i>
</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Nanjo Kojiro | Joe/Sakurayashiki Kaoru | Cherry Blossom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>32</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>622</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Try Anything Once</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/chamibii/gifts">chamibii</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is my first piece of fiction for this fandom and I just have to say: I had so much fun writing this! <br/>I hope you all enjoy this wonderful MatchaBlossom smut fic as much as I enjoyed writing it.</p>
<p>@char I'd been planing on gifting you this from the start since you egged me on with it from the get-go but I hope it helps in making you feel a little better.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Standing in his bathroom, Kaoru couldn’t help but let his mind wander as he got ready to head to the mine. He had been wanting to try something with his boyfriend Kojiro for a little while now and since they both had the whole weekend off for once, he figured that tonight, Friday, would be the perfect time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You see, Kaoru had an adventurous side to him when it came to his sex life. Ever since he and Kojiro started dating a few years back, he had felt like he could actually explore the kinks and things and not worry about being judged or dumped for being too weird. Kojiro was willing to try pretty much anything he suggested anyways. The big oaf lived by the “I’ll try anything at least once,” philosophy. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For weeks now, all Kaoru could think about was having sex in a public place where they ran the risk of getting caught. He had wet dreams about it to the point that he had been woken up by Kojiro a couple of times just as he was about to find his release in his dreams because he was moaning so loud he had woken his boyfriend up. And more than once Kaoru had whacked him over the head with his fan for his rude awakening. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“At least let me get off before waking me up!” </span>
  </em>
  <span>He had huffed out once or twice while crossing his arms over his chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro had simply grinned at him and pressed a kiss to his cheek while replying with a simple, </span>
  <em>
    <span>“can’t have you having all the fun without me now can I?” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru smirked at himself in his bathroom mirror as he came back to the present. He made sure his ponytail was tight and up high enough for his liking before making his way out to the bedroom where he would finish dressing. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kojiro, get dressed already,” he said upon seeing the green haired oaf simply lounging back on their bed still in just his underwear. “I’m well aware you like being fashionably late, but this is ridiculous.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It takes me far less time to get ready than you do.” He said and finally got up to start getting dressed. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll wait for you in the living-room.” The pink haired man said and headed for the bedroom door. “Don’t take too long! I have plans for tonight and I’d rather you didn’t ruin them by dragging your ass too much!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Thankfully not even five minutes later, Kojiro walked out in his usual skate clothes of baggy white pants, no shirt and an open bomber jacket he always insisted on having hang off his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru loved and also hated how Kojiro dressed for when they went to S. There were so many people standing there drooling and screaming over the man’s half naked body that it made his blood boil even more than the flirtatious attitude he had all the time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Took you long enough.” He quipped and stood up to head to the door where he had placed Carla after she had finished charging. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You say that as if I took an hour.” Kojiro laughed as he followed closely behind him. “Wanna stop and get something to eat before we go down to S?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru was already halfway out of the apartment when he turned his head and gave the other a slow up and down look. He had a smirk on his face the whole time and knew just how his look of appreciation riled up Kojiro. He loved doing this to him. Especially when they were about to go out somewhere together or to work. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No, let’s just go straight there. We can get something on our way home after.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro nodded and slipped his feet into his shoes and followed Kaoru out of the apartment, locking up behind himself. It wasn’t long before they were in Kojiro’s car and driving to the abandoned mine. They had been spending more time at the S races lately than they had been known to, and it felt great to be skateboarding as much as they were. Their jobs had been taking over a lot of their time, especially Kojiro’s at the restaurant, and now that things were finally calming down, they were able to relax a little more. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been driving for some time now and Kaoru had been quiet for most of it. Kojiro was getting a little nervous, because when the pink haired man got quiet and contemplative like this, it usually meant trouble for them both in some way. It was Kaoru’s tell that he was up to no good.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with it Cherry.” he said, looking at him quickly before turning his attention back to the road in front of them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Out with what?” he asked, turning his head to face him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve got a look of mischief on your face and have since we got in the car, and you’ve been quiet the entire time. That doesn’t end well for us usually.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru remained quiet, refusing to answer him right away. They were almost at the abandoned mine when he finally spoke up, “I think we should fuck at S tonight.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Now, normally when Kaoru made suggestions regarding their sex life, he did it when they were at home or you know, not driving. The surprise that shot through Kojiro at that was so great that he swerved his car into the oncoming traffic with a shriek of, “</span>
  <em>
    <span>WHAT?!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” before quickly veering back into their lane. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru couldn’t help but snicker at that. He was easy to get going sometimes. “I’m being serious you big oaf.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry Blossom. Babe. Irritation and love of my life, you can’t just </span>
  <em>
    <span>say </span>
  </em>
  <span>things like that while I’m driving! I could cause an accident!” Kojiro felt like his heart was pounding so much that it was bound to give out on him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Do you really think I would have said something like that if I didn’t have more faith in your driving you idiot?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Not the point Cherry!” Kojiro said as he did his best to calm his breathing and heart rate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Reaching up to make sure that his ponytail was tight enough, Kaoru chuckled. He couldn’t help it. Looking at the other, he waited for him to actually answer his question before asking, “well?” when they were pulling up to their destination and still hadn’t been given an answer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Instead of actually answering him, Kojiro parked the car and reached over to the glove compartment and pulled out a couple of condoms, a few packets of lube and a butt plug with a pink diamond end in the shape of a heart. Kaoru smirked to himself but rolled his eyes when he saw it was the heart shaped butt plug he had in his car and not just the simple round one that Kaoru preferred using. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Turning the car off and getting out, Kojiro put the items he’d grabbed from the glove box into his pants pocket before reaching into the back seat to grab his skateboard. He started to walk toward the entrance when he heard Kaoru, or Cherry Blossom now that they were finally at S, jog up beside him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll take it that your answer is yes?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’ve been wanting to fuck somewhere where we could potentially get caught for months now. And you know I’ll try anything once, Cherry Blossom.” Kojiro said with a smirk for the shorter male. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why grab the condoms if you’re just gonna plug my ass afterwards?” Kaoru demanded as he started on ahead of the green haired man, knowing he’d be staring at his ass the whole time. “You love plugging me up with a load of your cum in my ass.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I really do.” Kojiro said with a groan as he watched Kaoru’s hips sway with every step he took. “You’re not always up for that so I figured I might as well grab just in case.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru couldn’t help but chuckle as he walked on ahead, he loved teasing Kojiro any chance he got; especially in public where he wouldn’t act in his desires. It was a thrill that Kaoru thrived on if he was being honest. He turned his head enough to be able to look back at Kojiro to make sure he was following him before making his way into the small cropping of trees. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They weren’t too far past the starting point of the races and that fact made Kojiro curious as to why Kaoru decided on this area of all places. Sure they would be hidden in the trees and bushes around them, but there were also a lot more people congregated here. It would mean that much more likely that they could potentially be seen fooling around. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I can hear your thoughts from all the way over here you gorilla.” Kaoru commented from a few feet away from him. He turned to face him and leaned against one of the trees, crossing his arms over his chest with a smirk playing at his lips. “You’re worried that we’ll actually get caught fucking tonight. Am I right?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well yeah,” Kojiro laughed, motioning around them. “Look at how close to the starting line we are Cherry.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s the whole point Joe.” the pink haired man gave him a wicked smile then and pushed off from the trunk of the tree and approached him. He set a hand on the skin of Kojiro’s bare chest and let his smile widen a little as he continued to speak. “Maybe I </span>
  <em>
    <span>want </span>
  </em>
  <span>them to catch us.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Cherry they could catch us on those cameras that Adam has all over the place and you know how he is.” Kojiro tried to reason with his boyfriend. “He records pretty much everything.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru smiled at that and pressed against the others chest, gently pushing him until his back met with one of the rocks. “I know.” he said with an excitement that Kojiro couldn’t quite put a name to. “Isn’t it thrilling?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Kaoru pressed flush against Kojiro’s body, he could feel just how excited the ideas of being caught and filmed actually made him. It excited Kojiro and he grinned down at him while he set his large hands on slender hips. “Mm, I can see how much it's riling you up, so maybe it’s time that I give you just what you want.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru didn’t wait any longer, he brought a hand up to the necklaces the other wore and pulled him down so that their mouths were closer. He flicked his eyes up to meet the others briefly before he pulled the mask over his mouth down and pressed their lips together in a searing kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He would never admit it, but even after nearly four years whenever they kissed, he still felt that spark of electricity zing throughout his entire body. It had been thrilling when they had first started seeing one another and sharing their first kiss, and it felt just as exciting now three years later. He knew, however, that the moment he said it outloud Kojiro would lord it over his head until the day he died. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt teeth nip at his lower lip bringing him back to the present and gave a soft groan of appreciation. He pressed as close to Kojiro as he possibly could and his breath caught in his throat as he felt just how hard his boyfriend was. He couldn’t wait to feel that long, thick length fucking into him. He wanted to be limping on his way out of the mines after this. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Turn around and hold onto the tree.” Kojiro said, his voice deep and full of need as he squeezed Kaoru’s hips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked up at him and all he could see was that all consuming need and lust that took over Kojiro’s entire being whenever he was really into what they were doing. It made his whole body shiver as he nodded and did as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Once he had a hold of the tree trunk, he turned his head just in time to see Kojiro get on his knees and reach up to the red sash around his waist to untie it. Next thing Kaoru knew, he was naked from the waist down and warm calloused hands were spreading his ass cheeks and a wet, warm tongue was licking at his hole. The feel of it had him gasping and his legs tensing in pleasure. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He loved feeling Kojiro’s tongue on him and inside him, but what’s more was the fact that Kojiro loved being able to eat him out any chance he got. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Soon the other was moaning as his tongue pressed inside of him, his fingers digging into his flesh to show just how much he was enjoying himself. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck, more. Please,” Kaoru breathed out and pressed his hips back towards Kojiro’s mouth, needing to feel more in any way that he was willing to give it to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His breath hitched as he felt a finger press slowly in alongside the tongue currently ravaging him. It wouldn’t take Kojiro long at this point to have him sobbing and begging for him to just fuck him already. The moment Kojiro added his fingers to the equation was when things always picked up speed. He was panting and begging for his green haired boyfriend to angle his fingers slightly to the right so that his fingers would thrust directly into his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment he actually did, Kaoru felt his knees go weak. There was no way he was going to last standing up like this. </span>
  <span>Taking his fat cock on his hands and knees would be better - closer to the ground should his arms give out from the ecstasy he was sure to feel</span>
  <span>. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Oh fuck!” He started to cry out but remembering where he was, tried to quiet himself as Kojiro started to rub the three fingers he’d managed to get inside him against his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His whole body was shaking from the onslaught and the only sounds he was able to make were moans and pleas for more. He arched his back, and threw back his head as Kojiro thrust his fingers into his prostate even harder and faster. It was almost like he was trying to get him to cum with only his fingers. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Come on you gorilla, just fuck me properly already.” he panted out, trying to reach behind him and grab hold of him by the hair in an attempt to drag him up so their faces were level. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked back when he felt Kojiro’s fingers and mouth disappear from his body and gasped at just how blown out the others eyes were, the deep red of his irises was practically invisible. Kaoru’s entire body shivered as he stood up and pressed in close so that their bodies were flush against one another. He dragged his rough hands up along the outsides of Kaoru’s thighs and bit gently along his neck up to his jaw. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you taunting me like this on purpose to try and get me to stuff you full of my cock in one single move and ravage you like the cock hungry whore you are or are you incapable of asking nicely?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mm, both.” Kaoru grinned back at him. “Now show me how much of a beast you can really be and </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro growled at that and pressed Kaoru into the trunk of the tree a little harder as the grip he had on his hips got impossibly tighter. It was just how the pink haired man liked it. He leaned in and growled out a low, “be careful what you wish for you little whore. Now get on your hands and knees.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The absolute </span>
  <em>
    <span>authority</span>
  </em>
  <span> in Kojiro’s voice when he spoke had Kaoru's dick leaking even more pre than he already was. He scrambled to do as he was told and dropped down to the ground. He heard the telltale sound of a zipper being undone and swayed his hips from side to side, enticing his muscle bound idiot even more. His whole body was alight with the excitement and the need to be absolutely wrecked and shown just who he belonged to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moment later he felt the lube covered tip press at his hole and he relaxed his body as much as he was able to, preparing to be filled completely in a single thrust. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The moment the head of his dick slipped past the rim first ring of muscles was the moment Kaoru was lost to the pleasure of having a long, thick cock splitting him open. He gasped as within a matter of seconds, he was filled in that all too familiar way that was uniquely Kojiro. </span>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <span>He spread his legs open wider so he could move his hips into a better position so that Kojiro could fuck into him even deeper. It’s all he wanted in this moment and he’d be damned if he wasn’t going to get what he wanted. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Fuck me deeper Joe!” He whined as the other purposefully avoided thrusting into his prostate. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A deep chuckle escaped from Kojiro as he heard the other start begging already. It never took him long. He reached down and wrapped long pink hair around his fist and pulled, forcing Kaoru’s body up off the ground. Within moments their bodies were pressed back to front as Kojiro’s hips started to move faster and harder, just the way that Kaoru liked it. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When they were at home there was no risk of being caught by anyone, but out here the risk was very high and the harder Kojiro’s hips pounded into the tight heat of his boyfriend, the louder he got. He was moaning and crying out for more. Always needing and wanting more, never satisfied. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! Yes! Come on you gorilla </span>
  <em>
    <span>fuck me like you mean it!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kaoru taunted him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It only served to egg him on even more, and caused his hips to move with a near brutal force. There were sure to be bruises on both of them come morning. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You’d think you’d be less vocal when we’re outside in a crowded place. Not more so.” Kojiro breathed into Kaoru’s ear as the other’s cries of pleasure kept getting louder and louder. “I think you really want us to get caught fucking. The whole crowd at the start and finish and everyone along the way watching me fuck you into the ground while you beg for me go harder, go faster.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” Kaoru sobbed as he turned his head to press his face into Kojiro’s neck. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, what?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes! I want them to catch us! I want them to know just how good you are in bed! How they stand no chance of getting impaled on your thick cock. That it’s only mine!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kojiro grinned at that and let go of his hair, watching him bend over, barely holding himself up by his hands. He reached out and put a hand between his shoulder blades and pressed, wanting him in the perfect presenting position. He loved being able to watch his cock appear and disappear inside the tight heat that was Kaoru. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ainosuke knew they were here, he had seen Kojiro’s car on the way into the mines. Kaoru had texted him earlier that day saying that the two would be there so that they could settle things once and for all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He had been wandering around for at least twenty minutes now, looking for his two oldest… friends wasn't exactly the word he would use, acquaintances wasn’t the right one either. Maybe rivals would be better. They had known each other for a long time, and once upon a time had actually been friends, but then they started S together and things quickly went downhill for them. He wasn’t exactly sure when or why it had happened, but he was pretty sure it was mainly his own fault. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He looked around in the small clusters of people for a long pink ponytail and a mess of green, but couldn’t seem to find them at all. It was only when he heard what could only be a moan that he found them. There they were, on the ground fucking like animals. Kaoru was on his knees, bent over with his face against the ground as Kojiro pounded into Kaoru’s ass with abandon. From where Ainosuke was standing about twenty feet away, he could hear the slapping of skin against skin, the hitch in Kaoru’s voice as he begged Kojiro to go harder and faster. He could even see the large, red hand prints on Kaoru's thigh and ass where he had been slapped multiple times. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Pulling his phone out of his pocket, Ainosuke dialed his assistants number with an almost sinister smirk on his face as he watched them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Have the cameras in my location take over the live feed.” he said in lieu of greeting. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just video feed or sound too, Sir?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His smirk widened as he said, “sound too. There’s a certain pair of skaters who are just begging to be caught. Make sure they’re seen and heard.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As you wish, Sir.” his assistant, Tadashi, said before hanging up and doing as he was told. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Not even thirty seconds after Adam hung up his phone, Kojiro thrust into his boyfriend's ass at an angle that never failed to have the other positively sing and clench around his cock in a vice grip. What neither of them had been anticipating this time, however, was that their cries of pleasure would be louder than they had been expecting. It was almost as if their moans were in surround sound somehow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Yes!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” Kauro cried out as Kojiro’s hips thrust into him harder than expected, hitting his prostate especially hard, just how he liked it. “Keep… hhh… just like, fuck, just like </span>
  <em>
    <span>that!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“If you keep gripping me like this and I’m gonna cum,” Kojiro moaned as he laid over Kaoru’s body, so that his arms were on either side of Kaoru’s, caging him in. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru tossed his head back onto Kojiro’s shoulder now that he was able to and moaned. His whole body felt like it was on fire from how good the other was making him feel. He was so close to his own release, he could practically taste it. The feel of his lover’s dick splitting him open exactly the way he liked it, and feeling his body and the heat permeating off it and onto his own was delicious in ways that Kaoru couldn’t accurately describe in words. He could only moan and cry out for more as they chased their orgasms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He reached a hand back and gripped onto Kojiro’s hip, digging his short nails into the skin there, egging him on further. He turned his head slightly and caught sight of Ainosuke, of course he would catch them fucking and continue watching them like it was a porno on his own laptop or phone. Even from this distance he could tell the other man was hard in his pants. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Kojiro, please,” he sobbed out and only then as his voice echoed did he realize that they were being filmed by the cameras all around the race track. “I need to cum. Touch me, </span>
  <em>
    <span>please!</span>
  </em>
  <span>” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get caught on camera and you turn into a begging whore don’t you?” Kojiro chuckled into his ear as he lifted a hand to quickly wipe off on his pants before wrapping around Kaoru’s leaking cock. “Tell our audience just who exactly you belong to, baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You!” He shouted out as the other circled the head of his cock with his thumb. “I belong to you. You and no one else.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good boy.” Kojiro smirked over where he could still clearly see Ainosuke watching them as he smoked a cigarette. “You wanna cum?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Kaoru sobbed as Kojiro slowed his hips down to simply grind into his slowly and matched the pace of his hand stroking his cock. “Yes! I wanna cum! please, let me cum!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mmm, that's what I like to hear, you begging me to let you cum like the desperate little cock hungry slut that you are.” Kojiro turned his boyfriends head to face him and pressed a hard, needy kiss to his lips. “You can cum now baby.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>With that one tiny little sentence, Kaoru’s entire body shook and trembled with the force of his release. His nails digging into the ground, his whole body went rigid as his orgasm shot through his entire being, painting the ground below his hips white and the air around them reverberating with the force and pitch from him screaming Kojiro’s name as he came. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It wasn’t long after that that Kojiro’s own body went rigid and he spent himself inside of Kaoru with his own shout of the other’s name. They remained locked together like that for a few minutes as they caught their breath and the shaking in their limbs ceased. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When he felt like he was able to move without falling face first into the ground, Kojiro lifted a hand and reached into his pocket for the butt plug he’d shoved in there when they first got to the mines. He pressed gentle kisses along the other’s shoulders and neck as he slowly pulled free of him and quick as he dared, pushed the plug into him.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A moan escaped Kaoru as he was filled by the plug. He turned his head and met Kojiro’s lips with his own. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We should do this again sometime. Getting caught makes you more of an animal than usual.” he grinned at the other. “Adam was watching us and I’m pretty sure he had the cameras catch us too.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why do you think I said what I said?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>~~~ END ~~~</strong>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Adam totally kept a recording of them fucking for his personal use later on and no one can change my mind on this. </p>
<p>You can follow me on twitter <a href="https://twitter.com/TomiTScriptures">HERE</a><br/>If you're under 18 though don't, my account is extremely NSFW.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>